Infection
by whalegaldragoness
Summary: As Michiru and Usagi set out to change the future, Mamoru changes and sets out to return it to the way it was or eleminate the future all together. Rewrite of A New Destiny, A New Love. shoujo ai yuri. Michiru/Usagi


Alright after much debate I have decided to rewrite this fic. I think it is going to be much better then the original, _a new destiny, a new love_, and a lot is going to change from the original as well.

* * *

The soft sound of a violin could be heard through out the garden, as Michiru moved her bow, across the instrument. As Michiru ended the song a faint applaud could be heard. Michiru looked up to see Neo Queen Serenity approach her. "My love, that was beautiful," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?" asked Michiru.

"Do you think I would leave you alone on our anniversary?" asked Neo Queen Serenity. "Why else do you think Haruka and Endymion are off on a diplomatic mission?"

Smiling Michiru moved to embrace her love. "Of course I didn't think you would forget our anniversary. I did have the chiefs make you something though," said Michiru.

"Oooo. I hope its cake," said Neo Queen Serenity as she smiled brightly.

"You never change do you Usa? I guess that's what makes you so irresistible," said Michiru.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my love," said Neo Queen Serenity. Michiru then captured the Queen's lips in a heartfelt kiss.

"I've missed you," said Michiru once the kiss was broken.

"It's getting harder to get a moment alone with you. I wish we could change the past. That way we could always be together," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Maybe in our next lives we well be able to show are love for one another. But until then we don't really have much of a choice," said Michiru sadly.

"I can't wait for that! I want the world to know that I love you. I love you more then anything else in the world. You are the most important person in my life," cried Neo Queen Serenity.

"Usa," said Michiru as she held her crying lover.

"Michiru, I want to be with you. Please before, Haruka and Endymion return. I want to make love to you," sobbed Neo Queen Serenity.

Smiling Michiru lifted her Queens chin, and captured her lips once again. "That I can do for you my love," said Michiru before kissing her lover once more, both blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

Following his wife, after arriving home early, and the wonderful music, Endymion was led into the garden. Upon hearing his wife's confession, Endymion was going to confront his wife when he saw the two share a passionate kiss. He saw the passion and longing within the kiss and felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces. Unable to cope and confront his wife Endymion retreated into the palace.

"Come on my love your anniversary gift awaits in the place," said Michiru as she picked up her Queen and carried her into the palace bridal style. Sighing happily in Michiru's arms Neo Queen Serenity rested her head on her beloveds shoulder.

_How could she do this to me?! No it wasn't her fault; we were never falling in love, just falling a part. _Neo King Endymion paced back and forth in the room he shared with his beloved wife, Neo Queen Serenity. Unable to decide what to after witnessing his wife and Sailor Neptune share a passionate kiss, he became lost in his thoughts. _But still if she wanted out then she should have said something before we were married. I always thought she loved me, but then again maybe she felt trapped like I did. I still love her; I'd do anything for her. I should go talk to her and we can go from there, and move forward together. _

As King Endymion was about to leave in order to confront his wife, something appeared. The shapeless mass launched itself at him; Endymion dodged it and attempted to counter attack. Just as Endymion launched his attack, the shapeless entity latched onto him. A heartfelt scream was heard from within Crystal Palace, as Endymion fell to the ground. After regaining his composure, he stood up, his eyes briefly glowing blood red before returning to their natural midnight blue color. _If the world finds out about this I'll be the laughing stock of the planet. I have to make her love me again; I'll force her if I have to._

In another part of Crystal Palace, Neo Queen Serenity was entangled by the sheets and limbs of her lover. Sighing Neo Queen Serenity sat up. "What's wrong love," asked Sailor Neptune.

"I can't do this anymore," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Your leaving me?," question Sailor Neptune.

Neo Queen Serenity turned to face her lover. "No. Never. I can't keep doing this to Endymion, its not fair to him, Small lady, and its not fair to us either. I can't not raise I child with someone who I do not love, and a fear for what she will turn out like," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"So what are you going to do?," asked Sailor Neptune.

"I'm going to change the past. It's not fair if I leave him all alone left to wallow in misery. He does not deserve that. By returning to the past, before we got together, I fell that he can have a chance to find someone special, and still remain a friend and ally," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"It sounds like a solid plan, how are you going to get to the past?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Pluto should be here any minute to take me back to the day I first met him," said Queen Serenity.

"You have been planning this for a while," said Sailor Neptune.

"In deed," said Neo Queen Serenity as she got dressed.

A faint knock was heard at the door. "My Queen. Are you ready?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"I am. Come in," said Neo Queen Serenity.

Sailor Pluto entered the room. "I'm going to open up the path to the time gates, after which you have to decide where in the past you want to go," said Sailor Pluto.

"Right," said Neo Queen Serenity as Pluto opened up the path. "Shall we Pluto?" Sailor Pluto nodded and followed her Queen into the portal.

"I will not let you go alone. I'm coming with you," said Sailor Neptune as she jumped into the portal after Sailor Pluto and Neo Queen Serenity.

As the portal began to close, Crystal Tokyo began to disappear. Endymion still in his room howled out in pain. He stood and began to run to the portal. "She's mine, all mine," snarled Endymion as dashed to the portal. The portal closed, and with it Crystal Tokyo disappeared with it. Neo King Endymion vanished without a trace.

* * *

Alright and that is the first chapter redone. I'm sorry its short but I felt that the ending was left at a good point. Well let me know what you think. I'll try and update later this week but no promises. I probably won't update again until around December 14ish, after my finals are over. Also to those who have read changes, I don't know if will update that again or not, I'm not sure what else to write for it. So if you have any ideas let me know.


End file.
